(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fabric cartridges for automotive heating and cooling systems and, more particularly, to fabric webs for use in such cartridges.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Automotive heating and cooling systems typically use movable “doors” which are opened and closed to change the exit points of the airflow from the system. One or more variable speed fans are used to control the airflow rate and movable vents may also be used to change the direction or air volume at one or more of the exit points.
Such systems are simple and reliable. However, they are bulky and reduce the available space in the dashboard for other uses. Also, opening and closing “doors” are inherently noisy.
In the last several years, several luxury cars have switched to heating and cooling systems using a movable web having a plurality of openings at different locations and of different sizes to control the direction and, to some degree, the air flow rates. These systems are also simple and reliable and, in addition, are much more compact. However, while not having the same noise “signature” as door-type heating and cooling systems, they may have their own characteristic noise “signature” due to the movement of the sliding web within the system.
Various approaches have been tried to address this problem including multiple-ply fabric webs and specially designed fabric constructions. However, such approaches add significantly to the cost of the fabric web.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved fabric cartridge for an automotive heating and cooling system which is quiet while, at the same time, utilizes a simple and economical fabric construction.